Two Spears, One Heart
by CeridweenRose
Summary: A family member of one of the Captains comes to stay with the Shinsengumi. Try as they might, Harada and this new guest, cannot seem to stay away from eachother. Will they allow love to bloom? Or, will someone be left broken?
1. The Bet

It was peaceful that evening in Kyoto, possibly due to the frigid weather that arrived earlier that day. Though some people would also say, it was merely due to the existing presence of the men patrolling that night. These men were The Wolves of Mibu, or also known as The Shinsengumi. They were the protectors of this radiant city, but were more notorious as murderous ronin. The entirety of the Shinsengumi realized how jaded most people were, but still they repeatedly fought for them.

Though the Captains that were patrolling that night would rather be spending their time at a certain geisha establishment, that didn't stop them from conversing about it. They were talking about The Shimabara, the greatest geisha service in the red-light district. The civilians who were out that evening could overhear the Captains discussion. Some of them mumbled insults; others looked away or hid, while a few just glared. The two Wolves either chose to ignore the reactions, or were honestly too into their conversation to notice.

"Come on Sano! Just tell me your secret with the geishas. I know there is something that you haven't told me. Otherwise, the women would come to me. I mean, have you seen my muscles? So, there is some trick you're doing," said the Second Division Captain, Nagakura Shinpachi.

"Shin, I've already told you, I do NOT have a special trick. I just talk to them, and am myself. Just be yourself Shinpachi: toned, handsome, funny," responded the Tenth Division Captain, Harada Sanosuke.

Nagakura scoffed at Harada then said, "Toned? That's all you have to say about this body? It's like Kami himself crafted my wondrous muscles." Just as he had mentioned his muscles, Nagakura was now flexing them, while posing.

Harada didn't utter a word, and let Nagakura continue posing for a bit longer. Then without hesitation, Harada clocked Nagakura on the back of his head. "Stop posing already, I understand ok? How about this, we go to Shimabara soon, and test this theory of yours. If you spot this "trick" that I'm doing, I'll pay for the entire night. If you are not able to locate anything, you have to give Heisuke your fish for a week."

Nagakura's mouth was instantly agape and he froze in the street. Noticing that the patrol team had left him behind, Nagakura ran to catch-up. Harada chuckled a bit at Nagakura's shocked reaction, and waited patiently for a response. Meanwhile, Nagakura was trying to decide what he should do about the deal. He began to rub his head then hissed a bit when he felt a lump beginning to protrude. Nagakura turned and glared at Harada with a fury behind his blue eyes.

"You've got a deal Sano! I hope you know that I will win and you'll be paying for a lot that night,"stated Nagakura as he grinned. Harada grinned right back then retorted, "Or, you'll lose and have to give Heisuke all your precious fish for a week. I know that tears you up inside Shinpachi." Both men were so enveloped in their banter; they didn't even notice that they had arrived at Headquarters.

Thank you so much for reading my first chapter!  
I will be adding more quickly so don't worry about waiting too long.  
Also, please leave me a review, whether it's positive or something I can work on.


	2. The Announcement

Sorry for the delay everyone! I was sick one week (horrible flu), then went to my first comic con the next week (totally exhausted).

Here is the second chapter though! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Harada and Nagakura had just dropped off their blues, and were heading towards the common room. Suddenly, Harada heard some strange growling sound. As he looked over towards Nagakura, the noise emanated from his stomach.

Nagakura frowned, and then mumbled out, "Not my fault I haven't eaten since this morning." Harada didn't even have time to respond, as they arrived at the common room. Both men began to lick their lips in anticipation, while Nagakura reached for the door. Apparently he was starving though, because when he opened the door it almost flew off. As both men scanned the room, there was a key item missing: dinner.

Walking into the room, Nagakura questioned, "Oi! Where's the food? Chizuru did you forget that it's dinner time?" Yukimura Chizuru had an awkward smile on her face, as she didn't like being put in the spotlight. Before anyone else could say anything, Vice Commander, Hijikata Toshizo stood up. Nagakura shivered as Hijikata's enraged eyes stared directly at him.

With a stern look, Hijikata ordered, "Both of you sit down!" Both men bolted to their spots, patiently waiting for Hijikata to continue. "We've been waiting for you two to arrive. We have an important meeting to start," Hijikata stated as his glare slid over to Harada. Shivers ran down Haradas spine; those eyes made him feel like he had been stabbed. Immediately, Harada averted his gaze and stared at his hands, fidgeting slightly.

Due to Hijikata's furious discipline, no one desired to speak up. Silence filled the room, until the Commander, Kondo Isami, burst into laughter. Everyone began to stare at Kondo, bewildered on why he was laughing. He blushed slightly, chuckling awkwardly as his eyes bounced around.

"Well, since the "Oni Captain" has finished roaring at the children we can begin," exclaimed Kondo as he nudged Hijikata a bit. Hijikata scoffed at the Oni remark, but ended up with a slight smile. Kondo's compassion and light-hearted jokes always had a way of affecting Hijikata. The air in the room seemed to be revived, as everyone's shoulders began to relax.

Kondo coughed slightly, to grab everyone's attention. "So, the reason for this abrupt meeting is well, because, um…" His gaze slid over to his other Vice-Commander, pleading with his eyes for him to finish. Yamanami Keisuke, otherwise known as Sannan, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, the reason for this meeting, is due to the fact that we will be receiving a guest," stated Sannan. As he scanned the room he noticed an array of expressions. Sannan smiled a bit, closed his eyes, and then said, "Actually, it is a relative of one of our Captains." Once that sentence escaped his lips, the room erupted with questioning and statements.

"Who is it?" "Are they at least useful in some way?" "We can't keep taking people in, when we are trying to hide Chizuru." "It better be a guy, otherwise the men's moral is going to go down." "Who's relative is it?"

While all this was going on, Hijikata was trying to contain the animosity that desired to erupt. As seconds passed though, it seemed that he was losing the fight. First, his eyebrow began to twitch, then his finger's were twitching, and finally he began to shake.

While everyone was in an uproar over the news, Kondo and Sannan were the only two who realized what was about to be released. If the others weren't so immersed in their gossip, they would be able to see the rage that emanated off of Hijikata. Fluidly he stood up, placed his hands in the sleeves of his haori, took a deep breath, and "The Oni" emerged once more.

"Silence! What is wrong with all you?! Don't begin acting like little children, who have no respect for their elders," Hijikata bellowed out and again the room was completely silent. A sigh escaped from Hijikata's mouth, and he began to speak again. "Now, since I have everyone's attention. We will let the Captain answer all your questions." His gaze slid over to the Eighth Division Captain, Todo Heisuke.

Heisuke could feel Hijikata staring at him, but his eyes stayed focused on his balled up fists. "Heisuke, why don't you fill everyone in on what is going on," Kondo stated, smiling reassuringly at Heisuke. Abruptly, Heisuke's head shot up and his chest puffed out. "My sister is coming to visit. I received the letter earlier this morning," he stated, then bowed his head towards the Commander and two Vice-Commanders. "I will take full responsibility for anything that happens."

* * *

Well there you have it! Heisuke's sister is coming to stay with the Shinsengumi.

What is she like? Will hijinks ensue?

You'll just have to read the 3rd Chapter!

Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!


End file.
